indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Blockman
Blockman is a character owned by Halfbot and is one of the 6 characters unlocked from the start. He comes from a Flash/mobile game called The Blocks Cometh.''http://www.noodlecake.com/games/the-blocks-cometh/ Trophy Quote Character Origin Blockman is the starting character in ''The Blocks Cometh. His only moves in this game are jumping, wall jumping, air jumping and shooting to destroy blocks. He is a fairly simple character, aiming to be a parody of famous 80-era videogames character, like Mega Man. Summary Blockman is an all-around, projectile-heavy character. He is a great choice for beginners, as his moveset is pretty straightforward and easy to understand. While he suffers from reliable upward coverage, Blockman excels at applying horizontal pressure and walling opponents off with his blocks. Moveset Side Melee : Blockman fires 2 shots from his blasters to the left and right of him. Deals 5 damage. Up Melee : Blockman performs a swift headbutt upwards. Deals 6 damage. Down Melee : Blockman peforms a series of rapid downward kicks, hitting up to 6 times. Each hit deals 1 damage. Neutral Special | Tetro Twist : A command grab that has Blockman spawns two cursors beside him. When the button is released, the cursors switch sides, and anyone caught in one of them will be trapped and sent into knockback in the opposite direction they came from. This attack can also interact with objects such as Penelope's Vampire Mines. This move deals 3 damage on release, and up to 5 extra damage if the opponent is sent into terrain. Side Special | Agent Combo : Blockman dashes forward with a hard punch. Using this move consecutively allows Blockman to perform a second punch, followed by a finishing kick. Each hit deals 4 damage. Up Special | Block Dropeth : Blockman summons a falling Block, gaining a bit of height. The Block deals 7''' damage''' and spikes when falling onto an opponent. When kicked, Blocks deal 5 damage with horizontal knockback. The summoning cycles through 4 different Block types : Small, Horizontal, Large, and Vertical. If this move is used while a block is already on the stage, Blockman will fart and deal 5 damage, spiking anyone it hits. Down Special | Piledriver : Blockman performs a fiery downwards drop kick. This move deals 4-12 damage depending on height. Landing on a block will launch it in an arc depending on which side of the block Blockman hits. Hitting the left side of the block will launch it to the right, and vice versa. Hitting the block directly down the center launches it straight upwards. Grounded Charge | Double Uppercut : Blockman charges his jump and then jumps upwards, dealing a minimum of 5 damage and a maximum of 9 damage. This move has priority over Pogo attacks, and can be angled to the left or right, travelling in an arc. SUPER | Blocks Raineth : Blockman summons a wide array of Blocks above him. The Blocks deal 7 damage, and the move can hit opponents multiple times if connected correctly. This move is best used in 3 or 4 players match as it can cover a lot of space. Alternate Skins Blue Based on the appearance of Blockman in The Blocks Cometh (Base Skin) Purple Based on the color palette of the purple blocks from The Blocks Cometh. Green Could be based on the appearance of Mr. Destructoid, another character from The Blocks Cometh. White Could be based on the appearance of The Leaped, another character from The Blocks Cometh. Red Based on the color palette of the red blocks from The Blocks Cometh. Golden (Kickstarter-Exclusive Skin) Golden Blockman is a "Supreme Skin" exclusive to Kickstarter backers. It was requested by error_72, adds shiny particles and changes all block colors to gold.https://imgur.com/a/jE9YPQj Strategies Update History Patch 1.0.0.6 * Blockman death crash fixed. Patch 1.1.0.0 ' * Kicked Block damage reduced from 8 to 5. * Kicked Blocks no longer spike downward. 'Patch 1.1.1.0 ' * SUPER Block damage increased from 5 to 8. * SUPER Blocks no longer hit super armor multiple times. 'Patch 2.0.0.0 * Side Melee ** Blockman's old Neutral Special has been moved to his Side Melee. ** Can now be used multiple times in mid-air. ** Startup slightly increased. * Grounded Charge | Double Uppercut ** Blockman can now angle this move to the left or right to travel in an arc. * Neutral Special | Tetro Twist ** A command grab that has Blockman spawn two cursors beside him. When the button is released, the cursors switch sides, and anyone caught in one of them will be trapped and sent into knockback in the opposite direction they came from. This attack can also interact with objects such as his blocks and Zorbie's axe. * Side Special | Agent Combo ** Blockman dashes forward with a hard punch. Using this move consecutively allows Blockman to perform a second punch, followed by a finishing kick. * Up Special | Block Dropeth ** Falling block damage reduced from 8 to 7. Gallery Blockman box.png|Blockman's character box, on the Kickstarter page Block_trophy.png|Blockman's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo trophFALLBLOCK.png|Blockman's Hard Mode trophy, showing the colors and sizes of block he can dropeth BlockmanOriginal.png|Original artwork from The Blocks Cometh Trivia * Blockman makes a lot of references to his game of origin, The Blocks Cometh. ** He sips margarita in a chair in his entrance animation, just like in the game's trailer. ** His Side Melee involves his blaster, that he can also use in the game. ** His Neutral Special, Tetro Twist, is a reference to puzzle games, and the fact that The Blocks Cometh is similar to a puzzle game in appearance. ** His Side Special, Agent Combo, is a reference to the Agent, who also appears in the game. ** His Up Special, Block Dropeth, makes use of blocks, which are a key element of The Blocks Cometh. ** He explodes in giblets in his death animation, which is how he also dies when crushed by a block. * It is the second time that Blockman is a starting character, as he was one in The Blocks Cometh. * Blockman was used as a placeholder sprite during the beta. * The walking animation was tested on Blockman, but was eventually scrapped due to making the game lose its identity. * Blockman was the first character added to the game.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017845473317720065 * Blockman is the very first character to have their Kickstarter Skin revealed. Golden Blockman was shown off during the Indie Pogo Launch Stream on July 10, 2018, in which he sparkles, and has golden blocks. The skin was made available to those who pledged high enough on July 23rd, 2018.https://www.twitch.tv/lowe_bros/clip/SneakyUgliestPoxDoubleRainbow References Category:Fighters Category:The Blocks Cometh Category:Starter Fighters